


Angsty Love Triangles

by heidy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heidy/pseuds/heidy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HOT THREESOME JEAN/EREN/LEVI ACTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANGSTY LOVE TRIANGLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHO WILL EREN CHOOSE?????</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angsty Love Triangles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squadlevi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squadlevi/gifts).



"There both hot and gay" said eren "which should i pick"  
  
"me" said levi.  
  
"no me u li shit" said jeasn "i kiind of hate u but love ua t the same time"  
  
"lets have 3some " said eren.

mikasa runs in .”wait i want to do the frick with eren and jean”  
  
she looked at levi. “but not u i dont even know u u creep”  
  
"alrihgt whatevs." said jean but he was so happy 2 beable to do the frick w mikasa.baberman  
  
"we get 2 have 4some" eren gi ggled.  
  
terlia videotaped in the corner.”i love thigns that involve 4……he …he.hehehe.>..>”

 


End file.
